Venture: Mini Game Collection: Stories
Venture Mini Game Collection Venturian Battle Welcome one, welcome all, to the VENTURIAN BATTLE CHAMPIONSHIP! Get some refreshments, make sure no bombs or bullets kill you, and enjoy! ��: Medium Popcorn $4.99 ����: Small Popcorn $2.49 ����: Large Popcorn $7.49 ��: Medium Sprite $3.99 ����: Tiny Sprite $1.99 ����: Huge Sprite $5.99 ��: Medium Sarsaparilla ��������: Giant Sarsaparilla Now, enjoy the fight! But first, meet our GLADIATORS! ��5️⃣����: Eye Five ��������: Skeleton Guy ������: Trigger Happy ����������: Shrek ������: Poop Scoop ������: Dick Gray 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades ������: Smokey Gremlin Now let's get ROIGHT into the competition! Bloodbath ��5️⃣����: Eye Five gets a �� from the Treasure Trove ��������: Skeleton Guy gets a �� from the Treasure Trove. ������: Trigger Happy runs away from the Treasure Trove. ����������: Shrek gets an Onion from the Treasure Trove. ������: Poop Scoop defecates his �� in horror. ������: Dick Gray gets a �� from the Treasure Trove. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades steps off his podium to fast and explodes into a swirl of gore. ������: Smokey Gremlin gets a �� from the Treasure Trove. Day 1 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five trips balls off of his ��. ��������: Skeleton Guy orders a slice of boneless pizza, but gets boned pizza. ������: Trigger Happy regrets being such a wuss at the Treasure Trove. ����������: Shrek signs his fellow Brogres' autographs. ������: Poop Scoop eats the �� out of his ��. ������: Dick Gray smokes the �� and sees everything in fifty shades of gray. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades died. ������: Smokey Gremlin gets so drunken that his man junk falls off. Obituaries Fifty Shades (1967-2017) Smokey Gremlin (1972-2017) Night 1 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five can't see properly and spends all night in the Fertility Clinic. ��������: Skeleton Guy execrates a bone from eating boned pizza. ������: Trigger Happy sets up a ⛺️. ����������: Shrek has an all nighter while smoking this popsicle stand. ������: Poop Scoop realizes he is cannibalistic and hangs himself in terror. ������: Dick Gray builds the Nutshack and sleeps in. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades is dead. ������: Smokey Gremlin is dead. Day 2 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five is given �� by an unknown sponsor. ��������: Skeleton Guy eats some cotton candy. ������: Trigger Happy realizes he was raped in his sleep. ����������: Shrek gets a nice cup of ☕️. ������: Poop Scoop is dead. ������: Dick Gray trips over a �� and is impaled by a �� through the face. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades is dead. ������: Smokey Gremlin is dead. Obituaries Poop Scoop (1942-2017) Dick Gray (2004-2017) Night 2 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five blows up Skeleton Guy's house over his constant eating. ��������: Skeleton Guy hunts for marijuana before his house explodes. ������: Trigger Happy wants to have incest, but kills himself with his �� instead. ����������: Shrek rapes Eye Five for exploding Skeleton Guy's house. ������: Poop Scoop is dead. ������: Dick Gray is dead. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades is dead. ������: Smokey Gremlin is dead. Day 3 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five dies off of stealing and smoking Skeleton Guy's sticky icky. ��������: Skeleton Guy urinates all over Eye Five's gray for betraying him. ������: Trigger Happy is dead. ����������: Shrek dabs so hard that a �� falls out of his ����. ������: Poop Scoop is dead. ������: Dick Gray is dead. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades is dead. ������: Smokey Gremlin is dead. Obituaries Trigger Happy (1958-2017) Eye Five (2012-2017) Night 3 ��5️⃣����: Eye Five is dead. ��������: Skeleton Guy has Shrek's �� shoved in his mouth and it stabs his throat. ������: Trigger Happy is dead. ����������: Shrek realizes he accidentally killed Skeleton Guy, and buries him in a ⚰️. ������: Poop Scoop is dead. ������: Dick Gray is dead. 5️⃣0️⃣��: Fifty Shades is dead. ������: Smokey Gremlin is dead. ��5️⃣������ ������������ ���������� ------��------ -----��------ -----��----- Eye Five, Shrek, and Skeleton Guy are now getting drunk and having fun at Venture. Category:Venture Category:Venture: Minigame Collection Category:Emoji Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Misc Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin